The present invention relates generally to mechanisms that can be secured at locations along a string, cord or the like, and, more particularly, to cord locks used for example on cords, drawstrings, and the like used on, for example, clothing, luggage, sporting gear and the like.
Drawstrings and cords are used extensively on various items such as, for example, articles of clothing, sporting goods, back packs and other luggage or the like. For example, hoods on jackets, sweatshirts and other garments commonly are provided with drawstrings around the front opening, allowing the hood to be tightly closed around the face of the wearer. Clothing such as sweat pants, shorts, swim trunks and the like commonly use drawstrings in the waist band, allowing the garment to be drawn snug around a wearers waist, without the need for a separate belt. On luggage, backpacks and other gear, drawstrings and cords are used to close pockets and other openings, secure holders, and the like. In a simple application, a drawstring can be secured simply by tying together the two ends thereof or, if the drawstring is provided as a continuous loop, pulling a segment of the loop together and tying a simple knot.
In some uses of drawstrings and cords, a simple knot works effectively in securing the drawstring or cord. However, in other uses, a simple knot can work loose, allowing slack into the drawstring or cord. Complex knots can be used to prevent loosening but have the disadvantage of being complicating to form and difficult to untie. Further, not all users have familiarity with sufficient knot tying techniques, or may lack the dexterity required to form the knot properly with the cord or drawstring in a taut condition. The use of even a simple knot is inconvenient if frequent adjustments in the cord are required.
To overcome the difficulties associated with tying drawstrings and cords to secure them, cord locks have been used. The cord is passed through the cord lock, which in one way or another pinches or binds the cord therein. In a known use, the cord lock simply slides along the cord with the pinching mechanism disengaged, and stays in position on the cord with the pinching mechanism engaged. Using cord locks of such a design can be inconvenient in that there are three separate, discrete items to be manipulated; the cord, the lock and the article on which the cord is used. Unless the end of the cord is knotted or enlarged, the cord lock can be slid off the end of the cord and subsequently lost. It is known to secure a cord lock to an article by use of a separate lanyard. This, too can make use of the cord lock awkward and cumbersome.
What is needed in the art is a cord lock that can be anchored directly to the article in which the cord is installed.
The present invention provides a cord lock that is secured directly to the article surrounding the hole through which the cord or drawstring extends.
In one aspect thereof, the invention provides a cord lock with a body defining a hole extending therethrough, and a pocket substantially orthogonal to the bole. The pocket has a pocket opening on an edge of the body. An annular sleeve has a sleeve hole aligned with the hole in the body. The sleeve is connected to the body and projects from the body. A plunger is received in the pocket, and defines a plunger hole. The plunger is moveable in the pocket substantially orthogonal to the aligned body and sleeve holes, between a first position in which the plunger hole is aligned with the aligned body and sleeve holes and a second position in which the plunger hole is misaligned with the aligned body and sleeve holes. Spring means biases the plunger toward the second position. A back plate is secured to the sleeve.
In another aspect thereof, the invention provides a cord lock mountable on an article. A body defines a hole adapted to receive a cord slidable therethrough. A plunger in the body binds the cord in the body. An extension sleeve from the body projects through a hole in the article, with the body disposed on one side of one the article; and a back plate engaged on the extension sleeve on an opposite side of the article from the body. The body and plate are adapted to pinch a portion of the article therebetween.
In a further aspect thereof, the invention provides a method for assembling an article with a cord having a cord lock. The method includes providing an article, a cord, and a cord lock, the cord lock having a body, an extension sleeve and a back plate; forming a hole in the article; inserting the cord lock extension sleeve through the hole in the article; pinching a portion of the article between the body and the back plate, while securing the back plate on the extension sleeve; and binding the cord in the cord lock.
An advantage of the present invention is providing a cord lock that can be secured directly on a fabric without the need for ties, auxiliary strings, lanyards or the like.
Another advantage of the present invention is providing a cord lock that supplies reinforcement around a hole through which a cord extends, thereby reducing fraying, binding and interference between the cord and the fabric.
Still another advantage of the present invention is providing a cord lock that is easy to use and simplifies assembly of an article using a cord and cord lock.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings in which like numerals are used to designate like features.